Long Live Love: Lemon
by Fwego
Summary: A YukiXTohru lemon. I recently came to love the pairing of Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda. So I started looking up stories for them. Then my friend suggested I make my own, so I did. Excuse my terrible lemon, I'm not used to making them '
1. It begins

"Miss Honda, why don't you go out on a date with me?" Tohru, Kyo, and Shigure were all dumbstruck by what he said. Yuki and Tohru?! A date!? Kyo wanted to scream 'Hell no!' on the top of his lungs but Tohru smiled and nodded. "Okay. Is… is that allowed?" Yuki smiled warmly. She was just too adorable. "Yes, it is, only if you want to." "No, I want to." she shook her head. "It might be fun!" Shigure chuckled, "Well, you two have fun.

The next morning Yuki walked out with Tohru, both dressed up for the occasion. "So Miss Honda, anywhere you want to go in particular?" "Hmm…" she made her adorable thinking face. 'She's so cute…' he thought. "How about… the mall…?" she suggested. "I think that's a perfect idea." he smiled and held his hand out to her. "Follow me." She blushed a small bit and nervously took his hand. "O-okay."

He led her inside and they looked around the shops. Whatever Tohru wanted, Yuki offered to buy for her. She of course would reply, "Oh no! You don't have to!" "But I want to Miss Honda. I want you to have whatever you want." he replied, blushing slightly. She had started blushing as well and had a spazz moment. "B-but I don't want you to waste your money!" "It'd never be wasted on you."

She blushed deeply. After that they didn't talk much and soon they went back home. Kyo was waiting on the stairs inside and Shigure was waiting by the door. When Yuki went up to his room, the two crowed her. "How was the date?~" Shigure hummed. "It was great." she giggled, "Yuki was so kind and even offered to buy me things." "Aw how sweet of him." he chuckled. Kyo frowned, "What else did he do?" "That's about it." she blinked then blushed a little. "Oh! He did do something!" Shigure grinned, "What?" "He held my hand for a bit…" she replied.

"Tohru are you in love with him or not?" Kyo asked. She immediately blushed a deep shade of red at his question. "Oh! Oh! Tohru and Yuki sitting 'neath a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kyo growled and walked away. She blinked, "Is he okay?" "He's just pouting. He'll get over it." the older man smiled. "Why don't you go tell Yuki you love him? I'm sure he loves you too." "I-I couldn't! I don't think a person like me is a good fit for a person like Yuki…" Shigure laughed, "A person like you is perfect for a person like Yuki."

She thanked him and went up to her room and closed the door behind her, leaning back against it. "Do I really love him? Is that why my heart beats so fast?" she put her hand over her chest and blushed. "I… Oh Mom… What am I going to do?" She got ready for bed and sat down in her chair. "Could I really be in love with him?" She looked at the old ribbons he gave her and picked them up. She thought of him and her heart started racing.

That's when she knew. She sighed and went to bed. She would try and say something to him tomorrow. If not… then she'd die trying! She soon fell asleep and found herself in a strange dream. She and Yuki were there, but no one else. "Tohru." he smiled warmly. "You had something to say?" She opened her mouth to talk and her face flushed. "I do… Y-Yuki I… I lov-…" She woke up before she could finish.

She panted and sat bolt upright. What if she could never say what she felt?! What if she just froze each time?! She couldn't live with him not knowing. It'd kill her, emotionally anyway. She started over thinking this and bumped into something. "Miss Honda are you okay?" Yuki, the thing she bumped into, asked. She gasped and her face grew bright red. "I-I'm fine!"

He blinked in confusion and put his hand on her forehead. "There's no fever…" he mumbled. She pulled away and averted her eyes. "I'm fine… really…" He frowned. "Something went wrong last night. Did Shigure or Kyo say anything last night?" She shook her head. "No... nothing like that…" "They did! What on earth did they say to you that made you so upset?" he asked. "They didn't…" "They did. Now what did they say?" "That I love you!" she blurted then blushed deeply at what she said.

He blushed and stared at her. "You… you do?" She slowly nodded. "I… I couldn't say it to you earlier and I couldn't say it in my dream and-…" "You dream about me?" his blush deepened. "J-just the once!" she gasped. "I had never done it before and it was only me trying to confess my feelings and… oh…" she covered her face with her hands. There was a pause then something touched her hands. Yuki gently pulled them away so he could look Tohru in the eyes. "Miss Hon-… Tohru." Her blush deepened when he used her name.

He tried to say a few words but couldn't. Instead, he cradled her face in his hands, leaned in and gently kissed her. She froze and her eyes widened in shock. After a short period of time her eyes lidded over and she started to kiss back. She moved to wrap her arms around his neck but he stopped her. "I-I'll transform… Sorry…" "Oh no!" she shook her head, "It's not your fault, it's the curse." He smiled sadly, "I'd love nothing more than to hold you close right now if it weren't for my stupid curse."

She smiled a little. "I know you do. I'd love that too, but we can wait for the curse to break." He smiled sadly. 'If it ever breaks.' he thought sadly. She must have known what he thought and kissed his cheek. "It will break. I promise." He cupped her cheeks again and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Tohru I love you." "I love you too Yuki."

It had been a year since the two got together and they moved out to their own place once they graduated. Yuki was applying to a college while Tohru worked. They lived in a big enough apartment for the two of them, for the time being. Yuki had a surprise for his girlfriend though. She walked inside and blinked. "Yuki, what are you doing?" He was hunched over, hiding his gift but looked back at her and smiled. "Come see." She walked over then smiled brightly. In his arms was a grey rat.

"You got that for me?! Oh Yuki thank you! It's so pretty!" "She's a girl." he smiled, "I figured you'd like her." Tohru picked her up and nuzzled her. "Oh I love you!" He smiled warmly, "Oh, and Tohru…" He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She gasped, "You're holding me and you're not transforming!" "My curse broke earlier." he smiled lovingly, "I can hold you now."

Tohru blushed then set the rat in her cage. Yuki got behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Tohru…" Her blush deepened and she looked back at him. "Y-yes?" He crashed his lips into hers and gently rubbed her stomach. She froze in place. Was he thinking to… He slowly moved his hands up and fondled her breasts. She gasped, a deep blush on her face and gave off a tiny moan. He was. He was thinking about them having their first time.

He slipped his hands up her shirt and continued to fondle them. Her moans grew a little louder. "Tohru… is this okay?" he asked, "Cause if you don't want to, we don't have to." She shook her head, her face a deep flushed tone. "N-no. I like it. Please…" He smiled then leaned down and started licking her neck. She shuddered a bit and breathed hard. He started kissing instead of licking, earning a few more moans from her, which only increased when he went back to fondling her.

He turned her around and kissed her, slipping her shirt up and over her head. She covered her chest and blushed. "I-I'm not so sure anymore…" she whispered. "Is it because you think you're not beautiful?" he asked, and her change in expression confirmed it, "Tohru you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I want to see you. So please…"

She nodded and smiled lovingly, pulling her hands apart, even though she was nervous. He stared at her, looking her up and down, his eyes stopping at her chest for a bit. "You are… amazing…." She blushed and looked down. "Th-thank you Yuki…" He knelt down and took her nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking it. She gasped and ensnared her fingers in his hair. He rubbed her neglected breast and continued to play with the other.

She moaned and started to feel herself growing wetter and wetter. This was all so new and so wonderful. She loved how he was making her feel special. She also knew that she would need him very soon, she could feel it. No, she needed him now. "Y-Yuki…" He looked up from his work. "Yes?" "I-I um…" she blushed. She tried to speak her mind but couldn't get the words out. While she was embarrassed and trying to speak, he slipped his hand between her legs and started rubbing. She gasped and let out her loudest moan so far.

He blinked then a small, mischievous smile crossed his face. He rubbed a little higher and harder, getting her right on her clit. She cried out in her pleasure. He stopped and winced a bit. She blinked in confusion then let out a giggle. She undid his pants and pulled them down. He sighed in relief when his manhood was no longer restrained then kissed her. "Thank you." She giggled again and kissed him back. "Welcome." They kissed for a while before he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. He then laid her down and got on top of her.

She accidentally kneed him, although gently, in the groin and he moaned a bit. She blushed, "S-sorry." He shook his head and went to kissing her neck. "It's okay." He slipped her skirt and panties off and admired her naked flesh. "You look amazing Tohru." She blushed and gave a tiny smile. "You do too." She nervously slipped his boxers off and he positioned himself. "It's going to hurt for a bit." he told her. She shook her head and smiled. "I don't mind. It won't last." He nodded then pressed closer, kissing her as he plunged himself inside her warmth.

She gasped in pain and started tearing up. It just hurt so much! She shook and clung onto him. He sighed and held her close, rubbing her shoulders. "Shh, it'll be okay. Just hold on." After a few minutes her pain subsided and she moaned a bit. He took that as an okay and started thrusting in and out of her, slow at first and graduately picking up speed. She moaned louder and louder the more he sped up. "S-so warm." he moaned, "Tohru you feel amazing." "You too Yuki." she sighed happily. He gripped the sheets and sped up to as fast as he could go. She moaned loudly and clung onto him. "Yuki!"

He hit her right in her sweet spot and she nearly screamed his name. He blinked in surprise but he smiled soon afterwards and continued to hit that area. Oh the pleasure! Tohru was nearly seeing stars. She felt a small knot In her stomach and gripped his shoulders a little tighter. It grew tighter and tighter until it sprung and both of them screamed each other's names. His seed spilled inside her and he panted. Both of them were seeing stars, for a few seconds anyway. He pulled away then started kissing her again. "I love you." "I love you too Yuki." she sighed happily.

He pulled the blanket over them and smiled warmly at her. "Tohru, I'm glad we did this. I always wanted to show you how much I think you're beautiful and how much I love you and this was the perfect way." "I knew. Before we did this, I always knew." she smiled sweetly with a blush on her cheeks. He kissed her forehead. "Get some rest, you'll need it." She nodded, "Stay with me." He chuckled, "I never planned on leaving you." She smiled and the two snuggled closer, her head on his chest and his arm around her. They fell asleep in that position, the loving couple having sweet dreams of each other. Oh how much they were in love. And they left all the tension behind. Nothing could stand in their way.


	2. It Ends

The two got married and moved into their own house. He finished repainting one of the rooms and she walked over with some lemonade. "Wow! It looks fantastic in here!" she giggled, handing him his glass. He smiled and eagerly took it, taking a sip before setting it down. "Now we can move the furniture back and this room will look perfect." "You did wonderful work." she smiled sweetly then blushed.

"H-hey Yuki…" He blinked, "Yes?" "N-never mind." she shook her head and walked out. "Tohru!" he gasped but she was already gone and it left him confused. "What's the matter with her that she can't tell me?" He felt something terrible settle in his stomach. What was so terrible she was too scared to tell him? Did something happen to her while he was away on work? No… she would have told him. This was going to drive him nuts.

At dinner they barely talked and she went to bed early. In the middle of the night, however, she ran from the bed to the bathroom and threw up. He went over to her and placed his hand on her shoulders. "Tohru are you okay? Do you need to see Hatori?" "I already saw him," she shook her head, "I'll be okay, really." He frowned but left it at that. Something was going on with her.

The next day he decided to confront her about this. After they both came home from work, he waited for her in the living room then stood. "Tohru we need to talk." She blinked then seemed nervous, "O-oh? Why?" "What is it that you're so scared telling me?" he asked, "Did someone do something to you? Are you really sick? What's the matter?"

"N-no… it's nothing like that." she waved her hands a bit. "Then what?" he pressed. "I'm… I'm pregnant." she teared up a bit, "I was scared telling you because I thought you wouldn't want it." He blinked in surprise then slowly smiled and pulled her into a close hug. "Oh Tohru I would never be mad about this. I'm so happy. I'm glad we're having a baby together." She started crying in her joy and the two kissed.

The months passed and Tohru's stomach only grew and grew. All the other members of the zodiac were pleased, except for Kyo, as usual. Tohru was ready to give birth at any moment, being due the very next day. Yuki was worried for her, and it showed. He stayed by her side as constantly as he could, always checking up on her and asking how she was. She would always say she was fine and smile in her kind way.

Then during one of the group meetings with all of the zodiacs, Tohru fell. Yuki ran to her side and frantically got her up again. "Tohru! Tohru are you okay?!" She shook and replied in a little whisper, "I think we need to go to the hospital now." "Okay." he nodded and everyone, and that means everyone, headed to the hospital. Yuki stayed with his wife in a secluded room as she was prepared to give birth to their child. She pushed and she cried out in her pain and Yuki felt very helpless. Then the crying started and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"What is it?" he asked, "The baby's gender?" The nurse smiled at him, "A girl." He smiled warmly down at his baby girl when the nurse handed her over. "Tohru, what do you want to name her?" he asked, moving so his exhausted but happy wife could see. "I like Suki." she giggled, "Cause its almost the same as Yuki!" He blushed a little. "I think Suki is a perfect name. Suki…" The baby giggled and clapped. Their lives together would be a great story, but this is where it ends. With a happy family and a newborn baby. Nothing could be sweeter.


End file.
